La fleur et l'insecte
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: Alors voici la réponse au défi de ma dodie rogue chérie!J'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira dodie!Je l'ai fait spécialement en pensant à toi!
1. Changement de famille

Oyo salut les petits loups !J'écris cette histoire spécialement pour ma dodie chérie !C'est pour la remercier d'un service rendu !Alors evidemment c'est un saku……………..shino !XD.

La fleur et l'insecte.

Chapitre1 : Changement de famille.

°POV de sasuke°

Le printemp, saison magnifique pour les fleurs !Sakura haruno ,une jeune kunoichi de 18 ans / ouais allez on va faire 18 !Naru :mais tu fait toujours avec des persos de 18 ans !SnL : même pas vrai d'abord !ù.ù/ se trouvait à l'ombre d'un arbre en compagnie de son équipe. Sasuke uchiwa ,était haut percher sur sa branche et observait discrètement la kunoichi endormie au pied de celui-ci tandis que naruto et kakashi mettait au point une nouvelle technique. Sasuke repensa à la jeune fille de 13 ans qui lui courrait toujours après.Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas et cela lui manquait de ne plus entendre des ´´Sasuke-kun ,je t'aime !´´ dés que l'occasion se présentait.La jeune fille avait muri depuis son entrainement avec tsunade.Elle était plus mature ,plus sure d'elle et plus belle aussi.Ses magnifiques cheveux roses avaient poussés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos.Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclats nouveau.Qu'est-ce qu'y brillait autant dans ses yeux ?Etait-ce de l'amour ?Mais pour qui ?Naruto était avec temari et kakashi était avec shizune /c'est l'élève de tsunade/.Peut-être kiba ?Depuis un certain temps ,ils faisaient de plus en plus de missions en commun avec l'équipe de kiba.Pourtant il me semblait qu'il sortait avec hinata.Si ce n'est pas lui c'est qui ? Shino?Naaaaaaaaaaaan, shino était trop bizarre pour sakura!Il était si...si...si étrange!

°POV de sakura°

Hum , le printemp quel belle saison pour les amours. Depuis cette mission ,je ne pense plus qu'a lui!Ai-je un peu muri?Depuis que j'ai 15 ans , mes sentiments ont changé , ils ont évolués.Quand sasuke a failli trahir konoha ,j'ai enfin pris conscience d'une chose!Je ne suis pas amoureuse de sasuke!Et puis ,ni lui ni personne n'ont remarquer que je me fait battre!Même si j'arrive à bien camoufler les marques de coups ,lui a sus les décelées.Lui seul!Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer comme histoire pour ne pas rentrer?Sakura songeuse se leva et se dirigeat tritement vers sa maison.Quand elle rentra sa mère l'accueillit d'un regard noir et lui lança sèchement:

.-Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard?

.-Eh bien ,j'avais une mission assez longue aujourd'hui!

.-Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire?Va voir ton père!Il t'attend!

.-B...Bien maman!

Sakura se dirigea fébrilement vers le bureau de son père.Elle toqua timidement et la voix dure et froide de son père lui répondis.

.-Entre!

.-Bonjour père!

.-Sakura ,j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

Elle le fixa ,anxieuse ,ses mains étaient tellement moites qu'elle glissaient.Son père la fixa durement et quand il vit une petite perle de sueur rouler sur son front ,il eut un sourire froid et méprisant.

.-Tu n'es pas notre fille!J'en ai marre de t'avoir sur les bras!Tu ne fait que nous apporter des ennuis!Vu que tu ne nous sert plus a grand chose j'ai décider de te confier à cette femme!Tu sais bien ,celle qui t'a prise pour élève pendant un certain temps!Je me doute qu'elle a du se d'écourager face à une telle gourde comme toi!

Les larmes perlèrent ,abondantes , froides et salées.Son 'père' grogna et l'empoignat violemment par les cheveux.Il lui hurla d'une voix coléreuse :

.-Arrête de pleurer comme une petite mijaurée ! Tu es comme ça à chaque fois !Arrêtes de te plaindre et subit !

Deux heures plus tard sakura sanglotait doucement dans sa chambre pour ne pas que ses ´parents´ puissent l'entendre.Le lendemain ,elle se leva les yeux rougis et gonflés ,une multitude d'ématômes étaient apparut pendant la nuit sur son visage. Elle appliqua une bonne dose de chakra sur ses plaies pour les faires disparaitres quand elle descendit pour prendre son déjeuner , ils la fixèrent avec étonnement et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

.-Tiens !Tu es encore ici toi ?

Elle mangea silencieusement et monta faire ses valises. Une heure plus tard ,elle se tenait debout devant la porte de chez l'hokage.Tsunade lui ouvrit et déclara sans préambule :

.-Sakura ,je ne peux pas te garder avec moi !Il va falloir que je te confie à quelqu'un d'autre !

Sakura baissa la tête et tsunade lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.Elle lui demanda gentiment :

.-Tu as une idée en tête peut-être ?

.-Hum, et pourquoi pas kakashi-sensei ,proposa-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

Tsunade eut un regard gêné et déclara que cela serait impossible car il vivait dans un petit appartement avec shizune.Elle regarda et sakura secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'idée.Tsunade soupira et emmena sakura jusqu'à son bureau.

.-Je crois qu'une réunion du conseille s'impose.

Deux heures plus tard ,les plus grands chefs de familles ninjas étaient rassemblés avec leurs progénitures.Il y avait Hiashi Hyuga avec hinata et neji, Inoshi Yamanaka avec ino ,Shikato Nara avec shikamaru, Chomaru Akimichi avec chôji , Gen Aburame avec shino , Hige/ je sais pas comment s'appelle les parents de kiba mais pour les autres je suis sur / Inuzuka et kiba ainsi que naruto et sasuke.Quand elle le vit ,son cœur s'emballa et une grosse boufée de joie l'envahi.Sasuke et naruto s'installèrent de part et d'autre de sakura. Tsunade s'éclairsit la voix et commença d'une voix grave :

.-Si je vous ai appellés c'est pour vous demandez si l'un d'entre vous pourrais recueillir ma jeune apprentie ,Haruno Sakura !

Certains semblèrent indécis ,d'autres surpis. Ino lança sarcastiquement :

.-Sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle se soit fait jeter de chez elle !

.-Non ,elle a du partir car elle vient de découvrir qu'elle était adoptée.

Un long silence s'en suivit .Chacun fixait sakura avec étonnement.Elle fut prise d'une envie presante d'hurler et c'est ce qui arriva.

.-POURQUOI VOUS ME REGARDEZ AINSI ?CE N'EST PAS UNE TARE QUE JE SACHE ! J'AI ETE ADOPTER ET ALORS ?SA FAIT DE MOI UNE AUTRE PERSONNE /Ouais tu fais un peu plus pitié,alors que d'habitude c'était déjà pas top !XD !Saku : toi tu veux que te frappe c'est ça /

Gen Aburame sourit et murmura à son fils :

.-Alors c'est elle ?Celle qui occupe tes moindres pensées ?

.-Oui ,père.

.-Elle a du cran cette petite ça me plait !Ca te gênerai que nous la recueillons ?

.-Bien au contraire père.Ce la me ferais extrèmement plaisir.

Le chef aburame sourit /attention ce qui est très rare !XD/ et déclara d'une voix haute claire :

.-La famille aburame prendra en charge cette jeune fille ,Tsunade-sama !Bien sur si personne n'y voit d'objection !

* * *

SnL : Voilà c'est tout pour le premier chapitre !Au début je voulais faire un one-shot mais bon sa me branchais pas trop !

Naru :En faite tu es trop fainéante pour faire la fin aujourd'hui !-.-'

SnL : ´Punaise mais je suis trop révisible ou quoi ?´C'est pas vrai d'abord.

Sasu : Et tu vas faire quoi de moi ?

SnL : Aha mystère !En tout cas tu vas souffrir !Héhé !

Saku :Pour l'instant c'est moi qui souffre !

SnL : Mais non !Allez revieuws pleaze !


	2. Une fleur dans un nid d’insecte ?

Alors voilà , le deuxième chapitre de la fic dédiée à dodie .J'espère qu'il vous plaira !Dodie tu vas apparaître ici !XD

**Réponse aux revieuws :**

Tashiya :Si ,si la grossièrté sa a marchez !Et la voilà ta suite !Gros bisous !

Linda :Pourquoi félicitation ?Enfin bref merci !Voici ton chapitre !Gros bisous !

Tafolpamadlaine : T'inquiète pas pour sasuke quelqu'un va venir le consoler mais ce n'est pas moi !Car je ne l'aime pas trop !Voici la suite !Gros bisous.

Bl bl :Et oui c'est une demande exprès de sa part !Et elle aime bien la fic ne t'inquiète pas ! Cailloux !(Toi tu dis poisson moi c'est cailloux !)

Kakashi-le-meilleur : Merci pour les compliments !Dis donc tu es gourmant toi !XDVais essayer de faire plus long !

Dodie Rogue :Hé hé hé sa serait pas logique que la fic qui t'es dédiée ne te plaise pas !Mais pourquoi tu bave ?ù.ù

Chapitre 2 : Une fleur dans un nid d'insecte ?

Sakura redressa la tête étonnée.Jamais elle n'aurait penser pouvoir aussi facilement être en contact avec lui !Sasuke la regarda avec frustration.Ainsi donc s'était bien lui qu'elle aimait !Il ouvrit la bouche et cria furieusement.

.-Moi j'ai une objection !Je ne veux pas qu'elle habite là-bas !

Naruto le regarda étonné puis comprenant la situation /et oui il a compris quelque choses !XD,il se leva aussi et se plaça au coté de sasuke ,posa sa main sur l'épaule et déclara qu'il avait tout son soutien.Sakura les regarda frustrée et demanda rageusement :

.-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux ?

.-Ben enfin sakura ,tu n'as pas remarquer qu'il était jaloux ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers un coin sombre de la pièce et une jeune fille en sortit. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et une peau pâle.Tous furent surpris par ses yeux !Ils étaient blancs sans pupilles ,c'était une particularité

du clan Yoromika .Il venait d'arriver à konoha et beaucoup de personnes pensaient que c'était une branche du clan hyûga. Il étaient assez semblable à eux sauf que les Yoromika avaient le don de télépatie. Hiashi la regarda haineusement et demanda rageusement à tsunade :

.-Hokage-sama ,que fait-elle ici ?

.-C'est une réunion des plus grands clans de konoha et ils en font partie.Il est normale qu'elle soit là ,elle représente son clan.

Sasuke la regarda étonner comment avait-elle pu le sonder aussi facilement ?D'habitude ,il ne laissait jamais personne connaître ses sentiments.Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

.-C'est parce que je possède le satori !

.-Le satori ?C'est quoi le satori ?

.-Naruto , on se fout de ce que peut être ce satori !Sakura n'ira surement pas habiter chez les aburamé.

En disant cela sasuke avait regarder shino haineusement.Sakura se leva excédée.

.-SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT LES ABURAMES ONT EUT LA GENTILLESSE DE PROPOSER DE M'HERBERGER ALORS J'IRAI !COMME SI TOI ,TU TE SOUCIAIS INTENSOITPEU DE MOI !TU N'AS MEME PAS VU QUE JE ME FAISAIT BATTRE !

Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune fille ,elle pointadu doigt shino qui était réster impassible jusque là.

.-LUI ,IL A VU !IL EST LE SEUL A AVOIR VU !VOUS VOUS NE FAISIEZ ATTENTION QU'A VOUS !JE N'ETAIS LA QUE POUR VOUS METTRE EN VALEUR !

.-C'est faux, sakura !Si je faisais tous cela c'était……………c'était pour toi !Parce que je……je t'a………jet'aime enfin sakura !

Elle le regarda rageusement comme si sa déclaration n'avait fait qu'attiser sa haine /ce qui n'est pas totalement faux/.Ce fut d'une voix froide et dénuée de sentiment qu'elle lui répondit.

.-C'est trop tard ,sasuke !Je t'ai renier ,j'ai renier mes sentiments pour toi ,le jour où tu es partit rejoindre orochimaru !Comme d'habitude ,tu n'as fait attention à rien et tu n'as penser qu'à toi !Que les dieux t'accordent leurs miséricordes sasuke !Tu en auras bien besoin !

Elle tourna les talons et la jeune Yoromika la suivit. Elle trouva sakura assise sur un banc d'une place qui faisait face au visages des hokages. Elle se place à coté d'elle et attendit.Sakura releva la tête et lui demanda :

.-Au faite ,c'est quoi ton prénom ?

* * *

SnL : Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !Je n'avais pas trop envie de le finir aujourd'hui mais bon !

Naru : fainiasse !Tous ca parce que tu es sur msn à longueur de journée !

SnL : Mais euh !J'essaie de remonter le morale de ma nono !Au faite les gens !Si vous pouviez allez lire les fics de renia !Elles sont géniales et cela lui fera super plaisir !

Sasu : vive la pub gratuite !

SnL : Silence sinon je te tue dans cette fic !Allez revieuws pleaze !SASUKE COUCHER J'AI DIT !


	3. Fleur ou insecte peut importe les sentim

Voilà alors voici le troisième chapitre !Désolée si j'ai tarder pour l'écrire mais comme entre temps j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Naku : Pourquoi dommage pour sasuke ?Je comprend pas !Au faite j'ai remarquer que tu lisais toutes mes fics merci !

Didou :Moi aussi j'aime bien cette phrase !Je suis très portée sur le catholicisme alors !C'est vrai tu aime ?Sa fait plaisir !

Tashiya : Et oui sasuke se prend une big honte XD !Dommage qu'il ne se prenne pas un rateau. XD Malheureusement ce ne sera pas le cas !

Dodie Rogue : Ta fifille ,depuis quand tu es mariée et a un enfant ?Et oui vive les disputes !

Chapitre 3: Fleur ou insecte peut importe les sentiments sont là!

La jeune fille releva la tête et fit un sourire timide à sakura.

.-Je fais partie du clan Yoromika et mon prénom est Iriaka. J'ai 18 ans. Pourquoi ?

.-Ben pour savoir. Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?

.-Pour te dire que les intentions de sasuke uchiwa étaient bonnes .Il ne voulait pas t'offenser .

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et sakura soupira .Elle leva la tête au ciel et ferma les yeux ,respirant une grande bouffée d'air.

.-Tu sais garder un secret ?Un secret très lourd ?

.-Euh oui je crois que je pourrais le faire. Mais pourquoi te confier à moi ?

.-Ben parce que tu me sembles digne de confiance et tu ne te serviras pas de cela contre moi !Enfin je crois.

Iriaka eut un sourire éclatant et hocha la tête avec vigueur. Sakura eut un sourire triste et commença son récit. Ses parents la battaient régulièrement depuis sa jeune enfance mais ils ne l'avaient jamais frappée avec tant de violence sauf depuis ses 12 ans. Là ,ils commencèrent à la frapper plus fort et plus longtemps parfois même au visage. Un soir ,alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement comme à son habitude dans une clairière isolée ,elle entendit un petit craquement. Elle se retourna subitement et vit shino hésitant à savoir si oui ou non ,il pouvait s'avancer. Elle lui fit signer de venir s'asseoir près d'elle et il ne lui posa pas beaucoup de questions au début. Il attendait que sakura se confie à lui d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle fit après plusieurs rencontres. Shino avait écouter sans rien dire comme Iriaka maintenant.

Sakura rougit un peu et avoua enfin à la jeune fille :

.-Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai remarquer que sasuke semblait se rapprocher de nous que je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour shino. Et il y a à peine quelques heures ,mes parents m'ont avoués qu'ils m'avaient adoptés. Je dois dire que je m'en doutais un peu. Cette haine farouche qu'ils avaient envers moi auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas voire. Oui ,je voulais encore croire que je pouvais me faire aimer d'eux.

Des larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues de la jeune fille et quand Iriaka vit Shino arriver tranquillement vers elles ,elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour ne pas les gênés. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la pris doucement par les épaules pour la réconforter. Posant la tête sur son épaule ,elle chuchota :

.-Tu as tout entendu ?J'ai vu tes insectes sur la rocher.

Il hocha la tête et lui caressa le dos doucement. Elle redressa la tête et le regarda déterminée. Il haussa les cils ne l'ayant jamais vue ainsi en sa présence. Elle lui demanda d'une voix farouche :

.-Puisque tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ,je veux savoir tes sentiments à toi !

Il toussota un peu gênée et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Ils redressèrent tout les deux la tête et virent sasuke furieux qui essayait de se précipiter vers eux mais Iriaka le retenait fermement. Il vociférait ,Iriaka sembla perdre patience et le gifla bruyamment ce qui provoqua un silence tendu entre les quatre jeunes gens.

* * *

SnL : Voilà et de trois chapitre !Je dois avouez que je n'étais pas très motivée pour l'écrire mais quand j'ai commencer j'ai pas pu m'arrêter !

Naruto :Et pourtant la tu fais quoi ?

SnL : Oh c'est bon sa va hein ! Au faite dodie ,il faut que tu ailles voir les reveiuws sur petitkira car même si il marque pas de nouveaux messages ,il y en a !

Naru :En faite c'est elle qui a déjà tout lu !

SnL : ' Euh ben. Oui sa va j'avoue que je les ais lu mais bon on va pas en faire une maladie non plus !

Naru : T'es trop curieuse !

SnL : C'est même pas vrai d'abord !Revieuws please mes gens chéris à moi !


	4. Plus loin que le bout de son nez?

Me voilà !Je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !lol vous m'avez manquer tous!Grso bisou à mes lecteurs chéris!

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Dodie Rogue :La suite n'est pas arrivée très vite et j'en suis désolée !Mais bon maintenant j'ai plein d'idée !Au faiote ,il faudrait que nous fassions le nouveau chapitre de notre fic !

666Naku :Hihi !C'est sympa même si elles sont courtes j'apprécies troujours tes revieuws !

Temari :Oyo !Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuws elle fait plaisir !Et oui tu a raison il faudra vraiment qu'il se lève tôt pour ravoir sakura !Kisou !

Bl Bl :Sa veut dire quoi ? Que mes autres fic ne sont pas bonnes ?Ouch !Tu me brises le cœur !Moi qui croyait que tu étais mon grand fan !

Inunobaka :Merci !C'est gentil !J'aime bien aussi tes fics ,elles sont pas mals !

Chapitre 4 : Plus loin que le bout de son nez ?

Iriaka était furieuse ,elle prit sasuke par le col et l'emmena loin de shino et sakura. Quand ils furent assez éloignés ,elle le lacha et se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche elle hurla tout en lui déversant un flots de paroles ou l'on ressentait une énorme colère :

.-Tu n'as pas honte ?Tu te comporte comme un bébé !Cela fait des années que sakura t'aime et t'attends et maintenant qu'elle a enfin trouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un d'autre ,tu veux tout gacher !Tu ferais bien d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez !Sakura ne t'aime peut-être plus mais il y a d'autre personne !

.-Ah oui ? Et qui ?Naruto ?Il est avec hinata de puis un bout de temps !Ino ?Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à elle !Mes tympans en pâtirons !

.-Et moi alors ?Tu as penser à moi ?

Il eut un pauvre sourire et souffla d'une voix éteinte :

.-Toi ?Mais tu es folle !Jamais ton clan n'accepterais tu es trop semblable aux hyûga !Et un hyûga et un uchiwa ne peuvent s'unirent ,tu nourris des espoirs fous iriaka !

.-C'est justement pour ça qu'ils peuvent se réaliser !Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que les femmes réalisaient toujours ce qui était farfelus ?

Il hochat et partit en marmonnant :

.-On en reparlera plus tard…Quand j'aurais fais le point sur ce qui me passe par la tête ! J'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre !

Iriaka le regarda partir et alla rejoindre sakura et shino. Ces deux derniers semblaient en grande conversation. Iriaka attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini .Sakura se leva et laissa shino seul tandis qu'elle-même revenait en souriant près de iriaka. Elle leva un pouce victorieux ce qui fit sourire Iriaka. Elle lui demanda avec amusement :

.-Qu'est-ce qui se passe sakura-san ?

.-Tout est arrangé !Je peux allez vivre chez les aburames !

.-C'est cool !Maintenant tu as un endroit pour te fixer!Je suis contente pour toi !

.-Oui maintenant j'ai une maison et peut-être même un famille !

.-Vous allez dormir dans la même chambre ?Il faudrait aussi déterminer la date du mariage !

.-Là, tu pars un peu vite en besogne ! On ne dors pas dans la même chambre !Au faite je te remercies pour sasuke !Mais tu lui as dis quoi ?

.-Oh !Rien de spéciale !Si tu veux savoir va lui demander !Mais je peux te dire qu'il tout aussi déboussoler que toi !

Iriaka lui sourit et proposa d'aller boire un verre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar, shino cria à sakura qu'il l'attendrait chez lui pour lui montrer sa chambre et l'aider à défaire ses bagages. Shino

Rentrait chez lui ,sakura et iriaka allait au bar et deux silhouettes enveloppées de noir attendaient à l'ombre d'un rocher. La plus petite redressa la tête et demanda d'une voix rauque :

.-Qu'en penses-tu ?

.-Je crois qu'il serait temps de donner un coup de main à mon frère pour reconquérir la belle de son cœur !Il ne peut pas aller avec cette Yoromika.

Deux yeux rouge brillait dans l'ombre du capuchon .Deux sharingans.

SnL : et voilà pour le chapitre quatre ! Vous en pensez quoi mes petits loups ?

Sakura :Je me suis ennuyée quand tu étais parties !

Naru :Ouais moi aussi !

SnL : Oh !Vous êtes trop chou!

Sasu : A mon avis ,tu aurais du rester là ou tu étais sa me faisais des vacances !

Naru :Silence sasu-baka !

SnL :Qu'ils sont mignons !Allez revieuws please !


End file.
